Overview The functions of the Hematology and Coagulation Core are to perform screening assays to identify phenotypic abnormalities in hematopoiesis, hemostasis, and metabolic functions of the genetically altered mouse strains to be generated by the four projects of this PPG. Results of the studies by this core will be recorded, analyzed, interpreted and made available to the corresponding project leaders in a form that is readily accessed and compared, such as Excel spreadsheets and common graphic files. The phenotypic data obtained will help indicate specific cell types affected and possible future experiments by the projects in further addressing the specific aims of this PPG. In recent years, genetically altered mouse strains that lack specific glycosyltransferases have been found to exhibit significant abnormalities in their hematopoietic, hemostatic and metabolic functions (1-8). Some of these abnormalities have been subtle and would have been missed in absence of standardized panels of screening tests designed to detect these abnormalities. Specialized assays have also been developed when needed by individual projects to further evaluate possible specific defects.